


Prawdziwe szczęście Anioła Pańskiego || Destiel fanfiction || 15x18

by deandog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandog/pseuds/deandog
Summary: Nieco zmieniona wersja 15x18.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Prawdziwe szczęście Anioła Pańskiego || Destiel fanfiction || 15x18

Dean Winchester nie rozumiał.

Nie był w stanie pojąć tego, co właśnie działo się przed jego oczami. A działo się wiele i to szybko, niespodziewanie. Było to coś tak nagłego, coś, czego nie był w stanie przewidzieć. Wiedział, że za drzwiami stoi Billy i może w każdej chwili dostać się do środka. Wiedział, że była to kwestia minut. Może sekund? Ale traciło to znaczenie, bo nie był w stanie skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż na twarzy Castiela. Zza ściany za to dobiegały odgłosy Śmierci, która dosłownie deptała im po piętach. 

Dean Winchester jednak dawał całą swoją uwagę postaci Anioła tuż przed sobą.

– Nie rozumiem, Cas… 

Coś takiego działo się w mimice Castiela, że łowca odczuwał momentalny niepokój. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich sytuacja jest katastrofalna. Utknęli tutaj, a za jedynym wyjściem czyhała na nich Śmierć w swojej czystej postaci, która miała jeden cel. Zabić go, a przy okazji zapewne i Castiela. Jednak obawy, które w nim narastały za sprawą wyrazu twarzy Anioła nie miały związku z samą śmiertelną postacią, stojącą za drzwiami. Dean wiedział, że to coś większego. Coś trudniejszego.

– Taka była cena za życie Jacka. Gdy poczuję prawdziwe szczęście… Pustka będzie wiedziała. I wtedy mnie zabierze. Na zawsze – Castiel powoli odwrócił się twarzą w stronę mężczyzny.

– Co…? 

Na twarzy Winchestera zaczynały mieszać się emocje. Konsternacja i zdziwienie ustępowały nieco miejsca powolnemu analizowaniu sytuacji. Dean rozumiał co to oznaczało, ale wcale nie chciał przyjmować tego do siebie. Mętlik w jego głowie narastał, wywołując tam prawdziwą burzę. Cena. 

Cena za życie. Zabierze. Na zawsze.

Te słowa dźwięczały mu w głowie, a całe ciało spięło się, jakby szykowało na cios. Chociaż ten cios już nadszedł. Bo Dean już zaczynał rozumieć.

– Zawsze zastanawiałem się… Odkąd wziąłem ten ciężar, tę klątwę, zastanawiałem się jak… Jak może wyglądać moje prawdziwe szczęście – Castiel mówił dalej, wiedząc, że jeśli chce coś powiedzieć, musi zrobić to teraz; wiedząc, że to ostatnia szansa – Nigdy nie znalazłem odpowiedzi. Bo… Wiedziałem, że jedyna rzecz, której pragnąłem… Jest czymś, czego nie mogę mieć. 

Przez niebieski kolor tęczówek przebijało się coś wyjątkowego. Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Dostrzegał w tym coś nieopisywalnego, coś, czego nie umiał określić, ale łapało go za serce. Było to coś, co wypływało z wnętrza Castiela. Gdy mówił, wszystkie uczucia zdawały się stawać namacalne. Teraz, po tych wszystkich latach świadomości, że nigdy nie otrzyma tego, o czym najbardziej marzył odkąd pierwszy raz cokolwiek poczuł, chciał, żeby Dean widział. Żeby wiedział. Było to jednocześnie bolesne, ale pełne niezwykłej mocy. Siły, którą Castiel był gotów wyłożyć tylko dla jednego człowieka na świecie. Dla Deana Winchestera.

– Jednak teraz… Myślę, że wiem. Myślę, że teraz już wiem – niebieskie oczy szkliły się od napływających łez, ale one nie powstrzymywały potoku słów. Teraz nic nie było w stanie go zatrzymać – Szczęście… Ono nie tkwi w posiadaniu. Jest… Po prostu w byciu. W wypowiedzeniu tego.

Każde słowo było coraz intensywniej nasiąknięte emocjami. Łzy kontrastowały z delikatnym uśmiechem, w który układały się usta Anioła. Czuł, jak to wszystko, co wypowiada wreszcie na głos, wypełnia go od środka, poszerzając słodko-gorzkie szczęście. Bolało, ale ten ból trwał od lat i był wart swojej ceny. To uczucie, które pozwolił poznać mu Dean było warte goryczy. Było warte noszenia tego w sobie. Było warte czucia tego. 

– O czym Ty mówisz, Cas…? 

Winchester nie chciał rozumieć. Nie chciał, bo tak byłoby prościej. Nie chciał, bo czuł, że zmierza to do czegoś, co zaboli go bardziej niż wszystko inne. Bał się. Czuł jak stres łapie jego żołądek w silnym uchwycie, jak przejmuje kontrolę nad mięśniami, jak wywołuje to uczucie strachu, którego wcale nie chciał. Czuł jak zadrżała mu dolna warga, tak jakby jej ruch był ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tego całego strachu, który wolałby usilnie zamaskować. 

– Wiem. Wiem, jak widzisz siebie, Dean. Widzisz się tak, jak widzą Cię nasi wrogowie. Jesteś destruktywny, zły, złamany… Jesteś… Jesteś „tępym narzędziem tatusia”. I myślisz, że ta złość, ta nienawiść… To rzeczy, które Cię napędzają. Że to jest właśnie to kim jesteś. 

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od twarzy Winchestera, a nawet nie chciał. Chciał całym sobą przekazać mu to, co uważał, to, co czuł. Chciał móc po raz ostatni patrzeć w te oczy o kolorze zielonej trawy, które jako pierwsze zaskoczyły go tym, że coś tak zwykłego jak kolor tęczówek może być tak piękne.

– Nie jest tak, Dean. I każdy kto Cię zna, widzi to. Wszystko co kiedykolwiek zrobiłeś, dobre czy złe, zrobiłeś z miłości – Łzy z każdym słowem zaczynały coraz bardziej wypychać się z oczu, żądając wydostania się na świat zewnętrzny. – Wychowałeś swojego młodszego brata z miłości. Walczyłeś o cały świat z miłości. To właśnie jest to, kim jesteś – urwał na moment, a za jego plecami rozległ się huk uderzenia w drzwi.

Dźwięk nie odwrócił uwagi żadnego z nich. Dean cały czas patrzył wprost na twarz Castiela. To niezrozumienie, to zdziwienie, ten strach odbijał się w jego oczach. Każde słowo z ust Casa było tak silne, że czuł je praktycznie namacalnie. Tak, jakby to nie były tylko wyrazy, bo ich siła była o wiele większa. Każde dobre słowo, pełne ogromnej wiary w ich prawdziwość jaką pokładał Castiel, zderzało się w głowie Deana Winchestera z własnym wyobrażeniem na swój temat. Tak odmiennym, tak kontrastującym, z tym jak widział go sam Anioł Pański. 

\- Jesteś najbardziej bezinteresownym, kochającym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. 

Każdy przymiotnik był akcentowany tak, że wybrzmiewał w pełni naturalnie, ale jednocześnie tak mocno, że siła, która temu towarzyszyła przenikała ich obu dogłębnie. Kąciki ust Castiela uniosły się nieco wyżej, bo prawda jego słów ogrzewała mu serce. To, jaki był Dean wywoływało ciepło nieporównywalne z żadnym innym. I marzył, aby i on był w stanie tak o sobie myśleć. 

Dean zacisnął wargi, czując łzy, które zaczynały napływać mu do oczu. Nienawidził siebie. Tak strasznie, dogłębnie nienawidził samego siebie. Nie uważał, aby zasługiwał na uznanie z czyjejkolwiek strony. A jednak właśnie osoba, której zdanie liczyło się najbardziej, dawała mu zapewnienie, tak bardzo potrzebne, ale zbyt ukryte w strachu i nienawiści do samego siebie, aby mógł o nie kiedykolwiek poprosić sam. 

– Cas… – Jego głos był teraz cichszy. Coś się w nim złamało. W ciągu tego jednego, krótkiego wyrazu dało słyszeć się nutę, obrazującą całą kakofonię emocji, grających właśnie w piersi Winchestera.

– Wiesz, odkąd się poznaliśmy… Odkąd wyciągnąłem Cię z Piekła, nasza znajomość mnie zmieniła. Ponieważ Tobie zależało, mi też zależało. Zależało mi na Tobie. Zależało mi na Samie. Zależało mi na Jacku. Zależało mi na całym świecie, dzięki Tobie. 

Castiel nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać płaczu. Łzy płynęły razem ze słowami i miały to samo źródło – wychodziły prosto z serca. A każde zdanie z ust Anioła, ten widok, sprawiał, że i zielone oczy robiły się coraz bardziej szkliste. Winchester nie chciał pęknąć, ale jego granica niebezpiecznie się zbliżała. Drżały mu usta i chciał się ruszyć, ale czuł się jakby zamarzł i nie mógł wykonać choćby najmniejszego kroku. Coś narastało w jego klatce piersiowej i zaczynało tam walczyć, starając się uwolnić. Gula w gardle próbowała odebrać mu dostęp do powietrza, ale dbanie o potrzeby własnego organizmu było teraz daleko na liście priorytetów. 

– Zmieniłeś mnie, Dean. 

Te trzy słowa zostały wypowiedziane przez łzy, a jednocześnie z uśmiechem i Winchester poczuł jeszcze silniejszy uścisk w brzuchu. To coś, co przemawiało przez Castiela bolało go, przerażało, ale było też w tym coś wyjątkowego, przebijającego się przez te negatywne emocje. 

– Dlaczego… To… - Przełknął łzy, chcąc się ich pozbyć; zamaskować dowód własnych emocji. – Dlaczego… To brzmi jak pożegnanie? – W tym pytaniu wybrzmiewał ból, bo wiedział jaka będzie odpowiedź. A była to ostatnia rzecz na jaką chciał się zgodzić. 

– Bo nim jest – Te słowa ze wszystkich, które padły, bolały Castiela najbardziej. Zacisnął usta, patrząc z całym tym cierpieniem, ale też oddaniem na twarz, której widok chciał uwiecznić w pamięci jak najdokładniej mógł. 

Dean już o tym wiedział, ale uderzyło z taką siłą, że poczuł fizyczny ból. To emocjonalne cierpienie rozlewało się po jego całym ciele, atakując każdą komórkę. Ból, który czuł Castiel, czuł też on. A był właśnie tym gorszy, że wychodził od osoby, na której tak mu zależało. Nie zgadzał się na to; zawsze istniało wyjście i jeśli ktoś je znajdował to byli to właśnie oni. Byli mistrzami wydostawania się z najtrudniejszych sytuacji i teraz ta paniczna chęć ratunku, nie samego siebie, a Casa, mówiła mu, że musi coś zrobić, cokolwiek, aby nie dopuścić, żeby słowa Anioła stały się prawdą. Adrenalina, ta namiastka nadziei, ta wola walki, którą zawsze w sobie nosił, nawet w najtrudniejszych, najbardziej przegranych sytuacjach, rozkazywała mu wziąć się w garść i zadziałać. Uratować ich obu. Uratować Castiela. Chciał się odezwać, zaprzeczyć, bo tak właśnie było – takie zakończenie ich historii nie miało zgody Deana Winchestera.   
Cas ubiegł jakąkolwiek jego reakcję i to słowami, o których Dean nie śmiał nawet marzyć.  
A których tak bardzo pragnął, jednak nie umiał tego przyznać nawet przed sobą.

– Kocham Cię. 

Gdy słowa zawisły w powietrzu, objęły ich obu. 

Castiel wreszcie to wypowiedział. Pozwolił sobie zaryzykować. Pozwolił sobie w tej ostatecznej chwili powiedzieć Deanowi Winchesterowi coś, co nosił w swoim wnętrzu od wielu lat. Coś, co zaczęło rosnąć w momencie, gdy chwycił tego prawego człowieka mocno i uratował od zatracenia. Coś, co było pierwszym, w jego długim życiu, uczuciem. I jednocześnie najwspanialszym jakie było mu dane. Tak bolesnym, a zarazem tak pięknym i głębokim, że nigdy by z niego nie zrezygnował, nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby uwolnienie od cierpienia. Wolał kochać Deana Winchestera z całym tym bólem, niż nie kochać go wcale. Bo właśnie to prawdziwie się liczyło. Właśnie to było jego szczęściem.

A Dean wreszcie usłyszał. Usłyszał coś, czego nigdy nie oczekiwał usłyszeć. Coś, co było większe niż jakakolwiek inna rzecz na świecie. Te dwa silne słowa wyciągały z jego wnętrza to, co sam czuł. To, co latami skrywał, udając nawet przed samym sobą, że nie istnieje. Tak było prościej. Boleśniej, ale łatwiej było odpychać to od siebie, niż musieć stanąć twarzą w twarz z własnym strachem. Tymi obawami, które mówiły mu, że nie zasługuje na miłość. Że nie jest jej warty. Że uczucie między nimi, uczucie do Casa, nie byłoby właściwe. Z tysiącami niepokoi, wyżerającymi mu dziurę w sercu, które tak naprawdę pragnęło tylko jednego – móc kochać Castiela i móc być przez niego kochanym.

Kolejny huk o drzwi był głośniejszy niż poprzedni. Tylko częściowo przywrócił umysł Deana do świadomości, dlatego, że ten wiedział jak mało mają czasu. A miał tyle do powiedzenia. Tego, co powinien powiedzieć już dawno, co chciał powiedzieć, jednak nigdy nie miał wystarczająco odwagi. 

Castiel był odważniejszy od niego. I teraz powinien wziąć z niego przykład, ale nie był w stanie wydusić słowa. Nie zdążyłby przekazać choćby namiastki tego, co czuł, co skumulowało się przez te lata.

– C-Cas… – zaczął a wypełniający go ból pomieszany ze strachem i miłością gęstniał i z każdą sekundą Dean bał się coraz bardziej, że znów nie da rady. Nie mógł zawieść. Nie tym razem. Nie znowu. – Cholera jasna – zaklął siarczyście, a potem już po prostu nie myślał. Pozwolił sobie działać. Bo w ten sposób był w stanie przekazać więcej.

Złapał Anioła w ramiona, przyciągając go do siebie i zamykając w tak silnym i szczelnym uścisku, jakby trzymał w rękach cały swój świat – bo tak właśnie było. Przez ten gest, który był prostszy niż słowa, mówił wszystko.

I wystarczył, aby obaj nawzajem się rozumieli. Aby obaj wiedzieli. 

Castiel ostatni raz przytulił się do człowieka, którego kochał. I tym razem pozwolił zatonąć sobie w tym uścisku całym sobą. I tym razem było inaczej.


End file.
